A Christmas Party to Remember
by Bridgette-Daughter of Athena
Summary: Sequel to Annabeth's New Year's Party! Percy has to create the best Christmas party, better than Annabeth's party. Can he do it?


**Percy's POV**

**December 15, 2012.**

I stared at the blank notebook in front of me. Knitting my brows together and rubbing the back of my neck, I tried to think of ideas for the Christmas party. The only thing I had figured out was the location: the beach. Groaning, I wondered how Annabeth can make the perfect party, like how she did for New Year's.

I knew I needed lights, lots and lots of lights. I mean, it's Christmas! And snow is also appreciated. A Christmas tree as a centerpiece, and maybe with ornament for every camper! He smiled at the idea.

"Hey, seaweed brain…Christmas party ideas?" a familiar voice cooed from above my sitting silhouette. I looked up to her, who was standing with her hands on her hips and smirking, and I put on a grin.

"Oh yeah…I am determined to make a party then yours…but then again, that's not that hard," I said back, shielding her prying eyes from my so far small amount of ideas. She gawked at comment.

"Oh really, then why are all your ideas simple compared to mine?" she asked, glaring down with a knowing look.

"Do remember who did ALL the work last time!" I retorted. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Do remember who instructed you to do all the work, ocean-boy," and she walked off, leaving me with a scowl and an irritated expression on my face.

Turning back to my notebook, I visualized her party in my head and decided to make it completely different.

**December 16, 2012**

"Hmmm…you could make it a formal dance!" Piper said, with her arm linked with Jason's. I considered this. Annabeth's was a casual get-together, but mine should be nice dress type?

"Guys ask girls type of dance?" I questioned. She nodded and beamed. Hazel snorted at Piper's inner girl escaping, making Piper death-glare the daughter of Hades.

"The only problem with that is the nice dress. Where are the girls going to get dresses and guys going to get dress shirts and ties?" Leo asked, fiddling with a couple gears. Frank nodded and he and I gave Piper a questioning look.

"Um…have you ever seen how many dresses and formal clothing the Aphrodite cabin has stored in the closets?" she asked with a grin on her face. Again, I mulled over the idea.

"I guess it could work…" I said, weighing the thoughts of how the other campers would think of it. Piper had a grin from ear to ear. "I like it." I finally decided.

"Yes! Finally! Something my mom will be proud of!" she said, power fisting the air. We all laughed and I wrote down the idea in my notebook.

"Is it Semi-formal or formal?" Hazel asked. I looked up.

"There's a difference?" Frank questioned. Piper and Hazel nodded like we were oblivious to something so obvious.

"Yes! Semi-formal is shorter dresser, like to your knees, and dress shirts. Formal is long dresses and tuxedos." Piper replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Like I needed to know that…" Leo mumbled. I smiled, but put semi-formal. I was not wearing a tux.

**December 21, 2012**

"Sweet, we aren't dead!" I heard a camper yell from outside my cabin. "Take that Mayan Calendar!"

Smiling, I sketch out my layout for the design of my party. It was all figured out.

Then I jumped when there was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Annabeth asked. Panicking, I hide my party stuff in my desk and turn to the door.

"Yeah…I guess so." I said and she opens the screen door. She smiled and leans against my bed.

"So…how come people keep asking me if I've been asked to the party yet?" she asked. I laugh kind of awkwardly.

"Yeah….about that…" I rub my neck. This was so not the way I wanted to ask her, but it would seem weird if I didn't do it right now. She waits for me to explain as I try to think of an idea. Then one hits me, it's cheesy, but it will work.

She watches me as I get down on a knee and look up at her. Her eyes widen a bit, as if she thought I was proposing. "Annabeth Chase…will you go to the dance with me?" she smiles and then begins to laugh.

"Yeah…I will, salty," she says and I get up off my knee.

"By the way, that is not how I wanted to ask you…" I mention. She smiles.

"I guess I was too impatient." She commented before leaving to the door.

"Wear something really nice…and tell me what colour as well." I say after her. She turns and looks at me.

"The colour of your eyes…" she says. And then she was gone.

I hit my head on the desk.

**December 25, 2012**

I knock on the door of the Athena cabin. I run my hand through my hair real quick and smooth out my sea green dress shirt.

The door is opened up and my eyes widen.

There stood Annabeth in a dark green dress and silver sandals. Her blond hair was pinned back while some hair hung out of the back.

"You look beautiful…" I said. She smiled, making me notice the light layer of lip gloss that shined on her lips, and finished putting in a pair of emerald earrings.

She stepped forward to straighten out my tie and smirked. "Let's go, seaweed brain…" and I escorted her to the beach.

Eventually, snow was under out feet, only a light amount though. Lights began to line the trees and crystal snowflakes hung from the branches.

Then the snow ceased to be on the ground, but instead it rested on the leafless branches. A table stood with wine and punch. Campers played well rehearsed Christmas music. Couples danced around the Christmas tree, decorated with ornaments with every campers' names.

"Wow…I must say…this is pretty good." She said, holding my hand.

"And you said that I couldn't do it on my own…" I teased. She smiled. She took off her sandals and let her feet bury into the sand.

"Would you care to dance?" I asked. She took offered hand and we walked out by the others. I held onto her waist as she rested her hand on my shoulder.

Twisting and twirling, our feet left footprints in the sand. We laughed and giggled at our mistakes…but we danced into the night...

The end...

* * *

**Merry Christmas, everyone! How are you all? Well, this was just a fun a spontaneous story. It was really random.**

**Reviews are encouraged. In fact, I'd love them!**

**EVERYONE! Please be safe during the Holiday Season! And pray for the children from Connecticut that were shot yesterday and for their families as well! It was really devastating to hear about…**

**Again, Merry Christmas!**

**B-D of A**


End file.
